Girls mischief !
by monalisa811
Summary: Cho Chang, Hermione,Ginny,Lavender and Katie discuss Fleur Delacour on the Gryffindor common room RR


AN: Nothing against Fleur Delacour, very skinny girls or blonds, also I made Oliver Wood a student ,so he goes the same grade as Harry and the others

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but I just did it for the story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cho Chang , Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley , Katie Bell and Lavender Brown sat on the Gryffindor common room

"I mean seriously have you seen her little dumb goofy-looking hat?" Hermione said

"I hate her" Katie said

"you hate her? I hate her more, seriously The hate I have for her is your hate multiplied to the tenth power" Ginny said

"come on girls just take it easy Im sure youre just imagining things" Cho said and giggled

"oh Cho open your eyes and see the world havent you seen the looks of lust Cedric gives her?" Lavender said

"what?" Cho jumped from her chair "what lust looks?"

"well at least hes not like Ron, he almost dribbles when he sees her" Hermione sighed

"I just want to rip her little Veela head off" Ginny said "since shes arrived Harry wont do anything but talk abour her and her beatiful platinum blonde hair"Ginny mimicked

"seriously what does she give them twoloachhe or something?"Hermione said

"ehh what is twolouachhee?" Lavender asked pronouncing hardly

"its an aphrodisiac muggle drink to make your mate fall in love with you"Hermione answered

"or just a love potion" Katie inquired

Cho shooked her head "mmm naa, a love potion is far too complicated for her little neurons to do"

"oh she cant be that dumb can she?" Latie asked

"wel whenHagrid asked her where the abominable snowman lived she said 'at the abominable cave of course' " katie simulated Fleur´s french accent

All the girls laughed off their seats

"and Im pretty sure that french accent isnt true" Cho added

They laughed even more

"maybe she has a nose problem" Ginny said

"or maybe her little lungs dont get enough air" Lavender said

"yeah, seriously shes a welf" Hermione said

"yeah Flerur Delacour eat this" Ginny said and she made a horrible face

"forget it Ginny she doesnt eat anyhing that has more than 1 gr of carbohydrates,sugar or fat " Hermione said and they continued to laugh

"and everytime she sees Harry she kisses him on the cheek just because he saved her little sister, I mean hello ,thats enough gratitude" Ginny said "oh and after that Harry just brings his hand to his cheek with those puppy eyes"

"you worry about that? " Katie said "the last time we had practice Oliver fell of his broom because she was sending little kisses to him , well at least he had what he deserved, a good pack of broken bones , I hate him"

"yeah but you still love him" Hermione pointed out

"oh and Seamus, he wont stop talking about her eyes 'they shine like the rays of the sun' " lavender mocked

"lame" Ginny said an sighed

"lame" Lavender said and sighed

"lame" Cho said and sighed

"lame" Katie said and sighed

"lame"Hermione said and sighed

"I bet she looks like crap in the morning"Lavender said

"hey guys Ive got and idea " Katie said

"shoot" Hermione said

"why dont we steal her very expensive french beauty products and then we take a picture of her and we post it on every common room" Katie said with a devilish grin appearing on her face

"genius" Lavender said

"but girls wouldnt that be very mean?" Cho asked and the girls fell silent

"yeah it probably would"Ginny said

The girls fell silent again

"who cares !" Hermione exclaimed and they giggled

"Im in" Ginny said

"me too" Hermione said

"Im so in" Lavender said

"count on me " cho said

"and me too" Katie said "this is gonna be so fun"

They laughed maliciously

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls walked inside Fleurs room,she was snoring like an old man,the girls giggled

"she snores " Lavender whispered

"careful Lavender,we dont want to wake your highness" Hermione said and she bowed

they went to her drawer and opened it,they grabbed her beauty products

Cho grabbed a lipstick "hey I saw this at the Magical Market , and that place is really far from any French boutique"

Ginny gasped "oh weve been cheated all this time"

"come on" Katie said

They went to her bed and woke her gently

"what is it?" Fleur asked and yawned

"hey fleur" Cho said

"yes?" Fleur said

And at that instant Cho took the picture

"ahhhh " Fleur yelled and covered her head with her hands

"ok thanks you can go back to sleep now" Hermione said

The girls ran to the Gryffindor common room and bursted out of laughing

"did you see her face?" Katie asked

"thats worth a thousand galleons" Hermione yelled and laughed histerically

"hey girls whats going on?" Cedric asked as he and Harry, Seamus,Ron and Oliver entered the common room

The girls stopped and looked at their boyfriends with innocent faces

"nothing" they replied in unison

"ok" Cedric frowned " so we were wondering if you guys would like to join us, we are going to see the meteor rain outside"

"sure" they replied

Lavender kissed seamus on the cheek,Hermione grabbed Rons hand, Cho hugged Cedric, Katie kissed Oliver and Ginny pecked Harry on the lips

"what was that for?"the boys asked in unison

"nothing"the girls replied

The group went outside and sat on the grass watching the meteor rain

"hey guys where does the abonimable snowman live?" Lavender asked

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning on the Gryffindor, Slytherin,Hupplepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms laughs were heard as well as some horror screams,apparently the picture of their respective founders changed for the picture of a very ugly student that nobody could recognize


End file.
